My Long Week
by She'sAManiac
Summary: Yet another JD/Cox fanfic. JD bets Dr Cox that he cant survive a week without his protégé. Yes, I'm still doing My Road Trip, but this is a fluffy break from it. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. My Pager

Dr Cox X JD love story

The baby looked up at me with his huge, blue eyes. His feathery black hair was just beginning to cover his head. He blinked, yawned, and titled his head upwards. His name was Sam Perry Gilligan Dorian. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I picked my son up and cradled him in my arms.

"Make sure you have him back by three" his mother warned me. I smiled at her. Even though I didn't love her, and even though I hated to admit it, she was a pretty damn amazing woman. And the new guy she was seeing, Clark, was a nice guy too.

He'd a better dad to my son than me. He was tall, strong, good at sports, handsome. And then there was me. Pathetic, weedy, could barely get my life together.

And Clark was unmistakably straight.

I was not.

I pondered this as I wheeled Sam down to my apartment in his pushchair. I was still confused about the feelings I had for that certain person…snap out of it JD! Not while Sammy's around. You don't want him to be a screw-up as well, do you?

I opened the door to the flat, and wheeled him in. I placed my son on the sofa, so that we could watch what was going on, but he squirmed and whimpered, so I picked him up again. Hell, I was a better mom than Kim was!

I suddenly heard a beeping sound. I brushed it off the first time, but then it came again. Maybe it was a mobile or something…

I looked around for the source of the beeping. After 10 minutes of frantic searching, I found it in my jacket pocket. It was a pager. The message on it said _thanks for helping me with Mr Scalot, Perry!_

Perry?

Then the realisation hit me. I had picked up Dr Cox's pager by mistake. He must have mine. Well, I had to go to his apartment to get it back. I didn't have his mobile number; he had denied me that, saying that I would be persistently calling him until he threw it at a window in annoyance.

I put Sammy in his pushchair again, and wheeled him down the flats and through the streets to Dr Cox's house.

But once outside, I didn't think I could go in. Get a grip, JD! He's not going to kill you! Not while you have the kid with you. Or would he…? Oh, for God's sake get on with it!

I pushed the buzzer, and went up to his flat. I rang his doorbell. He answered it.

"Oh for God's sakes, Newbie, what do you want?"

"I've got your pager, and I think you've got mine. I need swapsies. Can I come in?"

"Fine…"

He motioned me in and walked off to find his jacket.

"Who's the kid?" he called from inside his bedroom. For a moment I was slightly stunned, before realising that Dr Cox hadn't seen my son yet, despite the namesake.

"My son, Sam"

"You mean you finally got it together with your boyfriend and started a family? That's great! Hm…he's got his mother's face!"

"Yep, I get it, I'm a girl" I muttered.

"Oh no, Natalie, you're much more than that! You're a little girl with cute pigtails and a pony who dreams of unicorns and candyland every night!" replied my mentor, chucking my pager at me. I missed, and bent to pick it up.

"Heard it all before. Sticks and stones, Dr Cox! It doesn't hurt any more!"

It always hurts…

"Well, that's just fantastic, Newbie. Come on, scram. I'm sure Gilmore Girls or whatever girly soap you and Ghandi are watching now is on soon"

"Wow, you're such a great host…"

"I know! The brilliance that God gave me is sometimes a burden, not to mention my fa-habulous body!"

How could a body as great as that be a burden?

"Come on, Newbie, scram. You know how much I hate having you follow me around like a little lapdog"

"That's not strictly true"

"What?"

"If you hate having me around so much, then how come you always wait for me before work and then have a go at me when I'm late? Why do you always whistle for me to come to your beck and call?"

"Oh, for God's sake, Gina, quit being such a…well, girl, and get out of my apartment!"

"If you hate me so much, _Perry_, then why do you let me follow you around?"

"I think you know the reason is, Gladys, is that you won't leave me alone!"

"Fine. How about this: I leave you alone for a week?"

"Newbie, that would be just peachy-dandy! Now for the love of God, get out of my apartment before I kill you!"

So, I did.

Damn me and my big mouth.

This was gonna be a long week.


	2. My Stupid Bet

Dr Cox X JD love story

As I went into work on Monday, I wondered who was going to be my week's mentor if not Dr Cox. Me and my stupid big mouth. The one man I wanted to get closer to and I just drove myself further from him, even if only for a week. Still, it would be impossible to tell him how I felt. It was a forbidden love…

**JD and Dr Cox are doing the famous scene from Titanic in which Dr Cox holds JD above the prow of the ship. But suddenly, Dr Cox snarls and pushes JD aboard. "Stop being such a girl, Rose!" he yells, and walks away. **

Hmm, I'd look good in Kate Winslet's dress…

It was only five minutes into the day and I already missed him. The familiar cry of "Newbie" or some girl's name was absent from my routine…

"Bambi!"

But that familiar cry wasn't!"

"Hey, Carla. What's up?"

"So is it true? You better tell me 'coz if you don't then I'll change your butt rating in the ladies toilets so fast It'll make your head spin!" came the excited, gossipy yet slightly threatening voice. Carla was biting her bottom lip. She always does that when it's juicy.

"What, I have a butt rating? What is it?"

"84 out of 100. But that's not the point! Tell me now!"

"Tell you what?"

"Is it true that you're avoiding Perry for a week?"

I sighed. So that's what she was getting at…

"Yes, it's true!"

Her expression suddenly changed to worry, and she lowered her voice rapidly. She put her arm around my shoulder and took me to the side, away from Laverne.

"What? Bambi, are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. I made a stupid bet with him that he couldn't survive without me for a week"

"Oh my god, Bambi, I never thought you'd do something so noble!"

"What?"

"Putting your happiness on the line for someone else?"

"My…happiness…?"

"JD, don't lie to me. You have feelings for Perry!"

"What! How do you know?"

"Well, it's kinda obvious…"

"How many people know? Does Laverne know? Does the hospital know? Oh my god, does _he_ know?"

"Relax, Bambi. It's obvious to me 'coz I have an eye for that sort of thing. I haven't told anyone, not even Turk"

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Carla"

Carla tapped me on the chest with her chart, and winked.

"Anytime, Bambi!"

I turned, and walked down the corridor. But suddenly I saw a mop of ginger curls, a tall muscular body, an angry face…oh crap, it was him!

I turned, and ducked underneath a gurney, ninja style.

**As Dr Cox walks past, ninja JD give a screech and hoists himself onto the ceiling with a rope. As Dr Cox walks out of sight, the ninja falls to the floor. "Ouch…"**

"I could've held on if my hands weren't so sweaty…" I muttered to myself, before realising that I was still underneath the gurney, and people were starting to stare at me. I got up, brushed myself down, grinned an embarrassed smile, and took off in the opposite direction to my mentor.


	3. My Odd Conversation

Dr Cox X JD love story

**Note-I know ****it's been a long time since chapter 2, and I apologise for any continuality issues (Eg: Laverne and Sam in the same story). Dr Cox's POV.**

I waited outside the double doors of the hospital, tapping my foot and looking at my watch. Newbie was late…again! Stupid kid, he had so many patients…

Oh crap! I wasn't meant to be waiting for Newbie this week! Well, that saved me about five hours. But still, I was pretty damn angry, I mean so angry I was about to start ranting to myself! Without Sophia here, my patient load was piling up and I didn't have anyone to pass my anger onto. Well, except Josephine, who had taken it upon herself to be the new "Newbie" for the week. And honest to God, she was 1000 times more annoying than he was!

"Good morning, Dr Cox…" came her irritating voice. Damn, she thought I was waiting for her! I turned, and held up my finger.

"Bububu! What is the rule we have about you talking?"

"Not to…"

"Well done, Jojo! Now take…" I thrust a pile of charts into her hands "These patients and in the shortest sentence possible, tell me what they have, and if I have to hear your voice for more than five seconds at a time, well I'm not sure you've had the pleasure of meeting Pee-Pants yet but lets just say he works in the morgue and if you breach my warnings you'll be acquainted with him very soon! Go!"

"Miss Joshua, room…" began Josephine. She stopped at the five second gap, and then started again. "101, has Wil-…" she was annoying, but at least she followed the rules "-Son's disease and we…" which was more than Newbie did "treat it with zinc acetate!"

"Well done, Jojo! Unfortunately, your last sentence was six syllables, so therefore you broke my time law, so you must now pay the price!"

I bent down and glared at her.

"Go…away…!" I whispered. Then I growled, and stalked down the corridor, leaving her with 75 of my charts.

I heard a clattering sound as I turned the corner, and was just in time to see Newbie duck under a gurney in the hope of escaping me. I resisted the urge to snort at his incompetence.

"Morning, Perry!" called Carla from the nurses desk.

"Carla" I responded briefly, flicking through my chart to show her I was a busy man. She didn't get the hint, that or she did and chose to ignore it.

"So, I hear you've got a bet with JD!"

"What, so she's been gossiping with you already? Can't my private life stay private for one tiny little second?"

"This isn't private, Perry, and you know it! JD not following you around? The whole hospital knows!"

"Well isn't that the icing on Bobbo's unlimited muffins?"

"Why did you agree to it, Perry?"

"Um, because Angela suggesting, of her own will, to not follow me around for a week is the best thing that's happened to me for a lo-hong, long time!"

"You don't honestly believe that, do you Perry?"

"Why wouldn't I, Carla?" I said, mimicking her voice.

"Oh!" the nurse smiled gleefully "You don't know?"

"Don't know what? I don't have time for games, Carla; I have to prepare Mr Davidson for a surgery which your husband will probably fail…"

"Oh, you'll work it out soon enough!" Carla interrupted, and sidled off back to the desk. I grunted, and strode away.

"Dr Cox…"

Oh god. Josephine was back.

This was gonna be a long day.


	4. My Tomatoes

Dr Cox X JD love story

"Good morning, Mrs Avies, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, just fine…"

I sighed. It was difficult to properly diagnose this woman when she wouldn't tell me the truth about how she was feeling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

The old woman was clearly in pain, but I didn't want to pressure her, so I walked out. I slipped on some water, and ended up flat on my back, only to have the Janitor run his mop over my face several. I spat out some of the water, like a whale.

"Mornin' Scooter!"

He walked off, whistling. I stood up, and walked off. Stupid Janitor. Oh well. Today was going to be sunshine and roses…

"Oof!"

Ok, apart from that.

"Newbie, I thought we had a no following rule this week!"

"Sorry, Dr Cox"

I edged my way around him and walked away slightly quicker than before. I could feel my face going bright red, like a tomato. Hmm…

_There is a pop sound, and JD's head turns into a tomato with his face still there. "Oh my God!" he yells. The Janitor walks up and pricks the tomato-head with a pin, and walks off as JD's head begins to deflate and juice squirts out of the pinprick._

"There'd be seeds all over the floor" I muttered, before I noticed Carla waiting patiently for me to come out of my daydream.

"You ok, JD?" she asked. "You've gone bright red, like tomato ketchup!"

Hmm…

_There is a pop sound, and JD's head turns into a bottle of tomato ketchup. "What the hell?" he screams._

"My fantasies are getting weirder every second!" I said. Carla glared at me.

"Seriously, Bambi, are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just that the one day I don't want to bump into him is the day I seem to bump into him more than often"

"Aww, Bambi, I know. It's only four more days!"

"Yeah…"

I sidestepped her and walked off. I suddenly realised that she'd been calling me by her old pet name recently. Strange.

But it was true. During the day, I ran into Dr Cox at the TV lounge, the nurse's desk, even one of my patient's rooms. I was sure that was more times then I generally saw him during a week. It was as if he wanted us to meet. But that was obviously untrue. The guy hated me, and everyone knew it.

I was on call that night. So after checking up on 24 patients, loosing one and having to break the news to her son, and diagnosing about 14 people, I headed to the on call room. It was about 11:30 when I finally staggered in, exhausted, and lay down on one of the bunks to try to get five minutes of sleep.

Just as I began to rest my eyes, the door creaked open. I quickly shut my eyes tight, but not before I saw who came in the room.

Oh crap…


	5. My OnCall Room Daydreams

Dr Cox X JD love story

**Note-Sorry the last chapter was so short!**** Dr Cox's POV, italics are his flashbacks.**

The on call room was quiet when I came in, apart from the steady, low breathing of someone on the other bunk. I lay down, but couldn't sleep. Instead, I lay perfectly still on my back, and stared up at the mattress of the upper bunk.

What had Carla said earlier? _Oh, you don't know? Oh, you'll work it out soon enough! _What the hell was that supposed to mean?

It was something to do with Newbie. The most likely option was that he was bitching to her about not being with me for a week, and he was now upset. But then why would Carla have been so gleeful?

I suddenly thought back to a conversation that I'd had with Jordan a week ago…

"_Hey, Per-Per, quick question. Why do you hate DJ so much?"_

"_Because, Hellcat, he follows me around and makes my working life a complete misery, he is an annoyance, he is incompetent…"_

"_Sure he's annoying, but since when has he done anything to actually hurt you? I think you really like him…"_

"_No!"_

"_You do! Wow, he must have done something big to make you like him so much! He didn't sleep with you, did he?_

At that point, I had stormed out of the room, leaving my ex wife in fits of laughter. Since then, every time she saw me and Newbie together, even if I was ranting at him, she would smirk.

Was that what Carla had been getting at? That I liked Newbie? Maybe…

Or maybe she hadn't meant it in that way…God, women were confusing!

The irritating thing was, as much as I hated to admit it, they were both right. I did miss Newbie, his goofy outlook and his utterly random daydreams, even though I pretended that I despised his company.

Still, it was only 3 more days and then he'd come crawling back, just like always. At least he was less annoying than Josephine. But he should know by now that my attitude towards him won't change, regardless of the amount of time we spend away from each other. They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, but what's the use of that if you can only show them what people expect you to show them.

Suddenly, I heard a snuffle in the next bed. I turned my head slightly. To my astonishment, it wasn't just a random intern lying there. It was Newbie himself.

Well that's just fantastic, I thought to myself! But he was breathing steadily, and I could tell he was asleep, so it was ok. Otherwise I might have lost the bet, therefore my reputation, therefore my hard-earned respect. And as much as I wanted to call the whole thing off, that was one thing I wasn't going to loose easily.

I turned my head back to the mattress above me. Half the time, I pitied Newbie. Whenever I ranted, I could see the hurt in his big doe-eyes, and I felt really bad. And I never felt the same pity whenever I ranted at anyone else.

I closed my eyes. I was amazed that my pager hadn't gone off yet. I wasn't even tired anymore…but I didn't want to leave the bed or the room. I didn't want to leave him. Not yet, at any rate.

But speak of the devil; a piercing noise shattered the peace of the room. Alarmed, I looked towards Newbie to see if he had woken up, but his eyes remained tightly closed. I sighed, and swung myself off the bunk. But as I walked to the door, I turned once more to look at the sleeping figure.

"You know, Newbie, it takes a lot of love to hate you like this" I muttered. Then I went outside, shutting the door behind me again.


	6. My Giant Daisy

Dr Cox X JD love story

"You know, Newbie, it takes a lot of love to hate you like this" my mentor muttered. Then he shut the door to the On-Call room, and walked off.

Oh my god.

Did Dr Cox just say he loved me?

No. Why would he?

Because maybe he does!

JD, you know that's just wistful thinking.

Yeah, well the words love and Newbie where in the same sentence, and that sentence wasn't "Gawsh, Newbie, you sure do love gossiping with your gal-pals!" or anything along those lines.

Why are you having a conversation with yourself?

I snapped open my eyes. My heart was doing the Macarena in my chest all the time he was here, even though I was faking sleep. Hmm…

_JD is lying on the bed when a massive heart wearing a sombrero and a poncho and carrying shakers rips itself out of his chest and starts doing a dance in the middle of the on-call room._

One and a two and a three Macarena…that dance is awesome.

I got off the bed, and walked back into the noisy hubbub of Sacred Heart. My mind was doing backflips. It was like I was pulling at the petals of some gigantic daisy, saying "He loves me, he loves me not…" over and over again, only when I finished the daisy I had to start another one because I still wasn't sure of the final answer. And that didn't need a daydream to complement it.

"Mrs Avies, are you sure that you're ok?" I asked the elderly woman for the millionth time. I had come to check up on her, and she seemed to be gradually getting worse from what her chart told me. But she still wasn't saying a word.

"I'm fine, dear!" she protested. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"You know, Mrs Avies, I'm your doctor. It's kinda necessary for you to tell me how you're feeling so I can treat you!" I said.

"Now, dear, I'm sure you already know what's wrong with me. I'm suffering from a good case of old age!" the woman replied, shifting herself up in the bed.

"Mrs Avies, it's not just that. From the sound of things you're also suffering from heart failure. But if you don't tell me how you're feeling I can't be sure"

This woman reminded me of Mrs Tanner, the woman I treated when I was an intern. She was a stubborn ol' gal too.

"Dr Dorian" Mrs Avies said, looking at me in full seriousness. "I am ninety four years old. I've lived my life. I'm not afraid of dying!"

Oh yes. This was Mrs Tanner all over again.

"Well, I'm sorry Mrs Avies, but as your doctor it is my responsibility to help you recover. And I'm sure your family would be very shocked to hear you say that"

"There's no need to patronise me, Dr Dorian. Anyway, what family? The only person I ever loved died when I was thirty!"

I was silent. Really, I was wondering if someone who's having relationship troubles should be having an argument with an old lady. But she took it as a sign that I wanted to hear more. But surprisingly, when she did speak, I did want to hear more.

"His name was Jimmy. He was my son. When he was five he died suddenly of heart troubles. I never got round to telling him how much he meant to me. He meant the world to me, and I never got to tell him. I just woke up one day and he was gone. So I'm not afraid of dying, Dr Dorian, because I know that he'll be waiting for me"

I was silent for a moment. Then I muttered something about charts and Dr Reid and coding and room 439. Then I turned, and walked out of the door.

I was going to make sure that I wasn't like Mrs Avies.

I was going to tell him how I felt.


	7. His Lil Confession

Dr Cox X JD love story

**Note-And back**** to Dr Cox!**

Just two more days, just two more days, just two more days, just two more days, just two more days…

"Dr Cox…?"

"What is it Josephine because I swear if you want to know the symptoms of Candida again I will mu-hurder you, and I will murder you good, I mean purlease, you interns are the future of this goddam hospital, and if you can't figure out something as simple as that, well your future career prospects aren't looking good now, are they?"

"Sorry, Dr Cox…"

"Please, just get out of my sight!"

The small girl scuttled off, leaving me with a few minutes peace. I slumped over my own chart. It was eight in the morning, and I was exhausted from last night's shift. After my failed rest in the on call room, I hadn't had another chance to sleep. I yawned loudly.

"You alright, Perry?" asked Carla. I gave her a tired half-smile.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, by the way, I think Bambi's looking for you!"

"Why, because he just can't be without me for two more days, or because he wants to call the bet off, or what?"

"I don't know. I think he wants to call the bet off because he wants to tell you something"

Inside, I breathed a sigh of relief. Outside, I grunted.

"God, can't this something wait two more days? I'm overloaded with patients as it is!"

"No you're not. You gave them all to Josephine"

"Oh yeah…well, anyway, it's a shame. I was looking forward to two more days of peace"

Carla smiled secretively.

"Oh god, Carla, what is it? Please don't tell me you're still gloating over that extremely vague sentence you said yesterday about me not figuring something out?"

"Well, it's true! If you can't figure it out then you're a bigger idiot than Bambi is! At least he clicked before you!"

"Figured out what, Carla, please, the tension is ki-hilling me!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh no way! This is just too good! Oh, and if you do see Bambi, tell him to come and see me at some point!"

"Sure"

I turned and walked off. Just two more days…

"Dr Cox!"

I turned. It was Newbie.

"Jessica, no talking rule this week! Anyway, Carla's looking for you, so be a good little girl and go to her and leave me in the two more days' peace I've got!"

"No, Dr Cox. I've got something really important to tell you"

"God, Newbie, can't it wait two days?"

"No it can't!"

"Fine, Angela, but make it re-heally quick!"

"Dr Cox…"

There were a few things I wasn't expecting. What he said next was one of them. And then I realised just what Carla had talking about.

"Dr Cox…I love you"

I growled.

"Well then get the hell out of my sight!"

I turned and stalked off, leaving a dazed Newbie behind me.


	8. My Supply Closet Berating

Dr Cox X JD love story

**Note-****Actually, I'm being nice, because my original story ended on that last chapter. But I'm a sucker for happy endings, so here is another chapter from JD's POV. This is really short because…I can't tell you otherwise it would spoil! Enjoy!**

"Oh my God, Bambi, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault"

"Still! Oh trust me, he is gonna pay for that! I was so sure!"

"Leave it, Carla. I'm ok. I've gotta go check on Mr Samuels…"

Really, I wasn't going to check on anyone. I just wanted to get away, out of the hospital. I wanted to take Sasha, and drive far, far away and never come back.

Instead, I settled for a supply closet.

John Dorian, you are such a total idiot! I can't believe that you are such a screw-up that you destroy a relationship _before _it even started! And that was the one time that someone could have made you truly happy! Even him not knowing was good enough! And you had to go and ruin it, like you do everything else! Now you won't be able to look him in the eye ever again, let alone following him around. Did you ever stop to think that all those rants you brushed off might have meant something? The guy loathes you, JD. If you hadn't made that stupid bet in the first place…

God, if Sam inherited my emotional side, he'd be dead before he was twenty.


	9. My Fairytale Ending

Dr Cox X JD love story

**Note-****This is it! Dr Cox's POV!**

"_Well then get the hell out of my sight!"_

I lay in bed, hearing myself say that sentence over and over again in my head. I rolled over and buried my face in the pillow.

Why do I always have to go and say things that I don't mean?

Carla had been shooting death looks at me throughout the entire day. To be honest, I pretty much deserved every last one.

The clock said 5:05 am. Given the amount of scotch I had drunk the night before, I hadn't slept a wink. I kept thinking of the last thing I'd said to him, and the look I got in return. Those hurt eyes, burning into my memory…

Why wouldn't those damn eyes just leave me alone?

I shouldn't have said what I said. I said it because I was a selfish bastard. All I could think of at the time was how this was going to affect my wall of fear and respect that other people had built for me. I didn't want anything to happen that would cause that wall to crumble. But I guess you can't avoid the inevitable.

"_Well then get the hell out of my sight!"_

Why in hell had I said that?

Why I hadn't gone back I didn't know. I suppose that was because I would be giving in to what I thought was weakness. I wanted to go back. I wanted to go back to him and tell him what we both needed to hear. Then he would smile that goofy grin of his, and everything would be fine again.

But even he knew that fairytales weren't real life. Even if I did go back now, it would probably be too late and I would be rejected, leaving myself to fall into a heap of alcohol and more alcohol.

But maybe it wouldn't.

I got out of bed, and got dressed. I left the house, got in the car, and drove to a block of apartments. But once outside, I didn't think I could go in. Get a grip, Perry! He's not going to kill you. Not at half five in the morning! Or would he…? Oh, for God's sake, get on with it!

I pushed the buzzer, and went up to his flat. I took a deep breath, and pressed the doorbell. He answered it.

"Oh…hey, Perry…what do you want?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

He motioned me in, and sat tentatively on his couch.

"Is this about yesterday?"

I nodded, and sat down beside him.

"So…what do you want to talk about? I already know I screwed up…"

"No, Newbie, ya didn't screw up"

He was silent, looking at me with confused eyes. Damn those eyes…

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. And believe me, I wish to God I hadn't"

"But…"

I leant over and kissed him. I felt the surprise linger on his face for a split second before he kissed back. He smiled; that big goofy grin I thought I would never see again. He kissed me again, and his eyes were full of desire.

"I love you, Perry"

"I love you too, New-…JD"

And God help me, I meant it.

**Yay, finally finished! Now I can get on with "My Long Week!" This might be the last JD/Cox story I do, because there are so many of them out there. But I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks if you reviewed, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
